


Etc.

by caffeinated_pens



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mycroft-centric, Other, Suicidal Mycroft, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: Sherlock,If you are reading this, I have obviously killed myself. This cruel world was all too much, I couldn’t take it anymore, It grew so hard to go on, etc. There is nothing I wish less than to burden you with the thoughts of my far gone brain, little brother, so forgive me for my shortness in elaborating on them.





	Etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, because as we know Mycroft's primary objective is protecting Sherlock. He tries to keep it simple because it would have been hard not only for his brother to read, but for him to write had he made it more emotional. I plan on making my next chapter (Mycroft's note to John) longer.

~~__~~

_Sherlock,_

_If you are reading this, I have obviously killed myself. This cruel world was all too much, I couldn’t take it anymore, It grew so hard to go on, etc. There is nothing I wish less than to burden you with the thoughts of my far gone brain, little brother, so forgive me for my shortness in elaborating on them._

_Sherlock, I have something very important to say to you, and it is that under no circumstances was this in any way your fault. I want you to know that the fact that you were about to shoot yourself in order to save my life kept me alive up till this point. The only reason I wanted the job I have is to look after you and your dangerous habits, Sherlock, you are the reason I do most things. This being one of the very few exceptions._

_With me dead I ask only four things:_

_1.)Do listen to Dr. Watson, he is the responsible one._

_2.)Never think for one second that this is in any way your fault._

_3.)Try not to get yourself in too much trouble. A dead man can't bail you out._

_4.)Please don't go back to drugs. You have Dr. Watson, you have Mrs. Hudson, you have Molly Hooper, you have DI Lestrade. If you ever feel like going back to those vile substances with which you poison your mind and your body, talk to one of them, and I guarantee they will be there for you for as long as it takes. Please, Sherlock. Please._

_I won't bore you any longer, I'm sure you're very busy and have many cases to solve, I just wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye, brother mine. I love you._

_  
Mycroft_


End file.
